Meeting the Chipettes
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: Just a story on how I wanted the chipmunks/chipettes to meet each other. Nothing special.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story of how the chipmunks and chipettes were supposed to meet...not in CGI form.(that means not the computer ones) **

**Alvin: Awwww! Why can't we be real?**

**Simon: It's her story. She can make it however she wants to make it.**

**Brittany: Yeah, but she can't make us die!**

**Me: Why on Earth would I make you die? True, I might make you injured, but-**

**Eleanor: Why DO you make us hurt?**

**Me: Um...**

**Theodore: Don't you care about us?**

**Me: Yeah, but-**

**Jeanette: Guys, leave her alone, and lets get on with the story, ok?**

**All: okay...**

**Me: Thanks Jeanette. You really saved me.**

**Jeanette: No problem. **

**Chapter 1: Theodore and Eleanor**

It was a hot and sunny summer morning. Theodore was at the park, eating a turkey and cheese sandwich when suddenly, he heard a thud, then a girl screaming, "Ow!"

As he helped her up, he said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she was brushing off her dress.

"I'm Theodore," he said holding out his hand.

"Eleanor," she said as they finally looked into each other's eyes.

_Wow! She's beautiful! From her pigtails to her dress and her beautiful brown eyes…_Theodore thought to himself.

_Oh…my…God! He's so cute! His green eyes and his green sweater…_Eleanor thought to herself.

"Um, uh, do you, would you, um, like to, go get some ice cream?" Theodore said shyly.

"Um, uh, yeah, that sounds great." Eleanor quietly said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alvin and Brittany**

It was about noon. Alvin was in the front yard, sitting on the tire swing. He saw a girl on the sidewalk carrying a heavy box. He couldn't make up her face though, so he went up to her and said, "Um, need any help?"

"Uh, sure!" she said.

He grabbed the box from her and their eyes met.

"I'm, uh, Alvin," Alvin shyly said to her while holding out his hand.

"Brittany," she said while she took his hand.

_Wow! 'Alvin'…the handsomest name in the world…_Brittany thought to herself.

_She's gorgeous! From her ponytail and her blue eyes…_Alvin thought.

"Uh, so, Alvin?" Brittany finally spoke up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you, uh, wanna, I don't know, see a movie with me sometime?"

"Sure! Sounds great! So, I guess I'll meet you there at-"

"Seven," they said at the same time.

"Great! See you there!" Brittany said, smiling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Simon and Jeanette**

Simon picked up a book titled, "Stress: How to Cope." _Hmm…well, I do need to cope because of Alvin…_Simon thought. He walked backwards and bumped into a girl.

"Oh, sorry," Simon nervously said, while picking up the books she dropped.

"Oh, it's alright. You, know at my old school, I was voted 'Most Likely to Fall Down'." She replied, picking up her books.

"Really? 'Cause I was voted that, too."

"Oh, yeah? Well that's interesting."

Simon and the girl finished picking up the books, and then looked at each other in the eyes.

"I'm S-s-s-Simon," Simon said as he reached out his hand.

"J-j-j-Jeanette," Jeanette said as she reached out her hand and shook his.

_She's beautiful! Her glasses, her hair, her emerald eyes…_Simon thought.

_He's so handsome! I especially love his glasses…_Jeanette thought to herself.

"Um, Jeanette? Do you, um, by any chance have plans for tomorrow night?" Simon nervously asked her.

"Not that I know of, why?" Jeanette quietly responded.

"Well, I was wondering if, and you can say no, I don't mind, if you wanted to come with me to the, uh, the new science, uh, exhibit…"

"Well," Jeanette stared at her feet, then up to his eyes, "Honestly, I'd loved to!"

"Great! Well, then I'll see you tomorrow night at," he looked at his watch, "How does five sound?"

"Fantastic!" Jeanette shyly said, and went about her business and Simon did the same, both of them blushing and smiling.

**Alvin: That was...**

**Simon: Alvin, don't!**

**Alvin: Don't what?**

**Brittany: Don't play stupid, Alvin.**

**Theodore: That wasn't a nice thing to say, Brittany.**

**Eleanor: Yeah, not nice at all.**

**Jeanette: Well, I know something nice...**

**Simon: Oh, really? What's that?**

**Jeanette: Well, it's a button at the bottom of this story, and it starts with an 'R'**

**Theodore and Eleanor: What is it? What is it?**

**Brittany: Hmmm...Oh! Could it be the name Rachel?**

**Alvin: Or maybe rocks?**

**Simon: Renaissance, maybe?**

**Eleanor: What about refrigerator?**

**Theodore: Oh! Rice Krispies!**

**Jeanette: Nope! It's...**

**All: The REVIEW BUTTON!**

**Me: Good thinking, Jeanette!**

**Alvin: Way to go, Jean!**

**Eleanor and Brittany: Good job, Jeanette!**

**Jeanette: Gee, thanks everyone!**

**Simon: No, thank you.**

**Jeanette: (giggles) What a gentleman.**

**Alvin: Would you guys top flirting?**

**Brittany: Yeah, and just let the reader(s) review already?**

**Me: Brittany, Alvin, let Simon and Jeanette be, and leave my readers alone.**

**Alvin: Yeah, Brittany!**

**Brittany: This is all your fault!**

**Alvin: My fault? This is your fault!**

**Brittany: Oh, yeah?**

**Alvin: Yeah!**

**Brittany: Oh, yeah?**

**Alvin: Yeah!**

**Me: (groans) this is gonna be a long day...Review...if you dare...(dun dun dun)**


End file.
